Cuerda Floja
by StrongSoul
Summary: A los adolescentes siempre le pasan cosas que nunca se imaginan que van a pasar, tano emocionalmente como sentimentalmente, Nami una chica con sus 18 años recién cumplidos, pasará por muchas cosas que le dejara sin saber que hacer, que decir y como actuar, porque una adolescente nunca sabe como actuar.
1. Indice

¡ **Hola! Em, bueno no os voy a mentir, me siento algo rara al estar escribiendo esto, jajaja, pero vaya, que con mucha energía y muchas muchas ganas, de esto y de que mi imaginación salga algo a la luz (aún que sea solo un poquito)**

 **Ah y por cierto, si me repito mucho diciendo expresiones "y después paso" "y le dijo" "y después fueron" "y,y,y" ¡lo siento de verdad! Soy muy repetitiva, lo intentaré mejorar, os dejo con el inicio de esto**

Todo podría decirse que empezó un frío seis de Diciembre del dieciséis, y que "raro", que todo lo bonito comience a través de una red social como «Instagram».

Era una noche normal, metida en la cama, y como de costumbre, siempre utilizando su móvil.

Sabía que era una noche corriente, a la diez y media subiría una foto a la cual ya dicha red social, foto seleccionada ya con anterioridad, sabía que todo seguiría igual por qué ¿tendía que cambiar eso? Llegó dicha hora, selecciono la foto y la subió a «Instagram». Era una foto, para ella, bonita con un atardecer en tonos anaranjados, quizás con algún que otro toque rosado que le podían proporcionar las nubes y la masa de tierra que se metían por el medio, había mar y una figura de una chica que parecía que se agarraba el pelo.

Colgó la foto y comenzó a tener «likes» todo normal como siempre, comentó alguna que otra persona, pero el comentario que más destacó ella fue el de un chico, llamado Luffy. El comentario no tenía nada de especial, solo era un Superlike, pero a ella le caía bien el chico y ¿por qué no hablarle por WhatsApp?

Así fue, ella le habló y él contesto al momento, al principio todo normal, pero, pasaba el tiempo y seguían hablando, a ella ya le estaba pareciendo raro, sabía que el chico casi nunca pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con ella, cosa que le daba igual, pero era extraño. Paso un día y seguían hablando y empezó a surgir algo de «feeling» cosa que confundió a la chica pero ella lo dejó pasar de largo, hasta que al día siguiente lo empezaron a hablar,

— **Si no, no me hablarías básicamente** —

— **¿Me lo dices enserio?** — dijo él enfadado — **Bo pues chao** — continuó

— **Hombre, enserio no… Pero tú siempre me decías "Ah me rayaste ya chao"** — aclaró, o eso intentó hacer — **Ah, pero no ten enfades, no iba enserio tampoco —**

— **Que no me hables** — le ordenó

Ella quería solucionarlo, pero no había forma, y se dio por vencida, o eso creía ella.

 **Bueno esto es todo, es algo cortito la verdad pero estoy satisfecha con esto, espero que os gustara lo suficiente para que esperéis el próximo capítulo (que ya esta escrito jejejeje) y nada os leo en los comentarios, espero que no os paséis conmigo porque a mí esto de lo de escribir se me da fatal jajajaja. ¡Hasta la próxima nakamas!**


	2. Todo empieza con un poco de miedo

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo o no sé si decir el primero con lo corto que fue el otro jajajaja. Espero que os guste de verdad, lo estoy escribiendo con mucha ilusión y ganas. Empezamos.**

Todo empieza con un poco de miedo.

Después de ese tropiezo, ella siguió intentándolo, y lo consiguió, aún que él ya no se veía tan decidido, y no solo eso, si no que parecía que ya no confiaba tanto, pero paso unas horas, quizás un día y ya volvían a estar igual que antes, o casi igual.

 **— Pero para gustar hay que probarlos** — sugirió Nami

 **— Lo intuyó** —

 **— Bueno supongo que no es difícil ¿no?** — rió ella

 **— Supoño** —

Seguía siendo cortante y ella lo sabía, pero ¿qué más daría?

 **— Y tú ¿qué quieres?** — le preguntó ella con un poco de miedo por su respuesta

 **— Como tú** —

Respiró tranquila por esa respuesta, cuanto miedo tenía de que ya no quisiera nada por su mala pata.

Esa misma noche Nami, le envió una foto y él la dejó en leído, cosa que la desilusiono, pero poco después le contestó y ella se puso a gritar contenta, hasta se lo conto a una amiga.

 **— JAJAJA, tonta** — le dijo la amiga riendo

 **— Pf parezco idiota** —

Al día siguiente volvió a pasar lo mismo y se lo volvió a decir a Robin

 **—** **Estas ilusionada eh** —

 **— No sé, supongo** —

Pero sí, sí que lo estaba, y mucho. Pero ella no quería asimilarlo, por miedo quizás, quien sabe.

Entonces ella, empezó a decírselo a sus amigas que eran del mismo sitio que Luffy, algunas con cara de sorpresa y otras no tanto, pero ya era todo más oficial, por así decirlo.

 **— Voy a hacer el último trabajo** — le dijo Luffy a Nami — **Después hablamos** — aclaró finalmente

Y a Nami le encantaba eso, le fascinaba, le hacía sentir especial y eso le gustaba tanto…

 **— ¿Qué tal con Luffy?** — le preguntó Robin

 **— Me ha dejado en leído** — dijo Nami — **Pero bueno, estará viendo una peli como siempre a estas horas** — concluyó ella

Llegué — contestó Luffy, poco después de que Robin le preguntara — A casa — aclaró

Y ellos seguían hablando de todo en general, del tiempo, de sus gustos, de lo que hacían y de lo que querían hacer.

 **— Lo peor es ir en el avión y esperar en los aeropuertos, me estreso mucho** — comentó Luffy

 **— Hombre son mínimo doce horas de avión** — opinó Nami intentando dar bola a la conversación, pero no le salió muy bien

 **— Pero ¿qué inventas?** — preguntó Luffy — **Eres como mi madre, te vas de entendida** —

Ambos tenían su carácter, Luffy sobre todo y muchas veces le contestaba así, cosa que Nami ya se había acostumbrado, pero de cuando en vez siempre salía el Luffy mono que a ella de verdad le gustaba

 **— Me hace mucha gracia el vídeo** — dijo Luffy refiriéndose a un vídeo que le mandara a Nami — **Por que no me suelo quitar fotos y así, y te lo mande eh** — aclaró

 **— ¿Y luego?** — preguntó Nami

 **— Eso es que ya tengo confianza contigo, no le mando fotos así a cualquiera, a nadie en general, a mi mejor amiga solo** —

 **— Oh me siento especial** — dijo Nami emocionada

 **— Deberías** —

Confianza, algo tan fácil de ganar y mucho más fácil de perder, quién podría haberse imaginado que Luffy y Nami llegarían hasta aquí, ambos parecían bastante pillados ¿sería así?

Finalmente llegó navidad y llegó fin de año, Nami tuvo dos lios, cosa que dejo pasar de largo, mas que nada porque no le dio importancia.

 **— ¿Follar con quién?** — preguntó Luffy

— **Ah no sé** —

 **— ¿Contigo? Claro que sí** — rió Luffy

Ya era algo que ya se sabía, pero tenerlo claro es mucho mejor ¿qué podría ir mal ahora?

 **— Relájate que estas más guapo** — dijo Nami

 **— Guapo estoy igual** — vaciló Luffy

 **— Relajado estás más guapo** —

Luffy no le contestó a ese mensaje, entonces Nami decidió esperar para volver a mandarle otro mensaje.

 **— Ei** —

 **— Vuelves eh** — contestó Juan

 **— ¿Volver de qué?** — preguntó Nami

 **— Sisi** —

Nami estaba confundida, no sabía lo que le pasaba a Luffy, él le dijo que le había hablado mal anteriormente y comenzaron a discutir cosa que terminó por dejarse de hablar.

Pasaron los días y la cosa seguía igual, Nami ya se había acostumbrado, ella tenía bien claro que no iba ir detrás de nadie, pero…

 **— Tú no me felicites eh…** —

De repente así de la nada, le hablo Luffy, en la cabeza de Nami pasaron muchas preguntas.

 **— Más falsa pf…** —

 **— ¿Felicitar de qué?** — preguntó confundida

 **— Como te la cole pringada** —

 **— Pues sí la verdad** —

 **— Mierda, podía seguir** —

 **— Ya** — rió Nami

 **— Sí ¿no? Mi santo en enero** — aclaró Luffy

 **— Tú otro nombre** — concluyó Nami

 **— Ya fue** —

 **— Me sorprendió que me hablaras** — le dijo Nami a Luffy

 **— Estaba mirando fotos de perfil, y bueno, cuando me preguntaste eso estaba haciendo algo y lo vi muy tarde y ya se me daba mal responderte, no sé…** — le aclaró todo lo ocurrido

 **— Bueno, mejor que dejarme en leído era** — Nami sabía que tenía razón — **me lo tome como un sí** —

 **— Pero no lo estaba** — dijo Luffy

 **— Yo eso no lo sé** —

Que tonto, pensó Nami para si, podía contestar y tal

 **— Yo ya pensaba que no me ibas a hablar** — confesó N— ami

 **— Me echabas mucho de menos…** —

 **— ¿Y tú**? —

 **— No** — dijo sinceramente Luffy

 **— Pues ya esta** —

Eso había dolido, Nami pensaba que se iba de «sobradito», que lo hacía para quedar bien y hacerse el machito, pero bueno el caso era que Luffy parecía que lo quería arreglar.

Ahora, el otro interrogante era ¿cuándo Nami iba ir a donde vivía Luffy?

 **— No sé cuando voy a volver** — dijo Nami

 **— Cuando mi mami te deje dormir aquí** — dijo directamente Luffy — Hay un problema —

 **— ¿Cuál?** — pregunto Nami

 **— Solo tengo una cama** —

 **— ¿Y como es? —**

 **— Estrecha** — definió Luffy

 **— Pues tenemos dos opciones, que uno duerma en el suelo, o que yo me arrime en ti —**

 **— Cerdita** —

 **— Hombre si quieres duermo en el suelo eh** — dijo Nami ofendida

Los chicos, por lo general, suelen decir cosas sugerentes, pero cuando las chicas son más directas, te quieren hacer pensar que eres una mal pensada.

 **— Sería muy guay, estar contigo durmiendo** — confesó Luffy

¿Qué pasa aquí? Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Nami por su mente

 **— Me gustas tú** — acabó por confesarle Luffy a Nami

Al final Nami decidió hablar con Viví para intentar bajar a donde vivían ellos y lo consiguió, pero había alguien por el medio y ese era Ussop, alguien con quien Nami no tenía nada, pero ella no sabía porque le apetecía pasar una tarde y que nadie se enterara, quizás para quitarse dudas, quizás para celar a Luffy… ¿ haría lo correcto? No lo sabía, pero lo haría igual.

 **Hola de nuevo, como habéis podido observar (si es que habéis llegado hasta aquí claro) que este capítulo ha sido mucho más largo que el anterior jajajaja.**

 **Vaya tostón os he echado de verdad. Quiero aclarar una cosa, por si en otros países no se celebra o se felicita lo de los santos, los santos de las personas son los nombres propios de ellas y en España, de donde soy yo, se felicitan tipo "Hoy es tu santo, felicidades María" pues algo así (disculpar mis explicaciones basura, a mí lo de explicar se me da fatal) Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario siempre será bienvenido.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima nakamas!**


	3. Mala Pata

**¿Qué tal estáis todos? Espero que bien, y si no, espero distraeros un poco con este segundo capítulo. Es gracioso por qué vosotros ahora mismo estáis leyendo esto y yo aún sigo sin título para esto jajajaja la verdad es que me estoy frustrando un poco con el título, porque no soy muy buena en eso, pero es lo que hay, espero que lo disfrutéis** 😊

* * *

 **Mala Pata**

Entonces Nami bajó a donde vivía Luffy, a casa de Viví y ese mismo día quedaría con Ussop, así fue, pero tampoco hicieron nada, como para darle tanta importancia como ella le dio, si ella supiera que para Ussop fue como una tarde más…

Por la noche Viví y Nami no tenían previsto salir ni nada, pero después de insistirle un poco a la madre lo consiguieron.

 **— ¿Vas a salir hoy?** — le preguntó Luffy a Nami

 **— Sí, claro ¿y tú?** —

 **— Si sales tú yo también salgo** — confesó

Y ambos salieron y se iban a encontrar, y así pasó, Nami iba a pasar a una sala y Luffy estaba saliendo de la misma, él la paro, se le quedo mirando con cara de alegría y la abrazó, tan fuerte, que Nami sintió que no quería nada más.

 **— Que guay que estés aquí** — le dijo Luffy al oído

 **— Tenía ganas de verte** —

 **— Y yo a ti** —

Se separaron del abrazo.

 **— Después nos vemos ¿no?** — dijo Luffy

 **— Sí claro** —

Nami se fue a la terraza con sus amigas y ellas solo le hacían preguntas sobre lo que pasara con Ussop.

 **— Pero no nos liamos eh** — confirmo Nami

 **— ¿Ah no?** — dijo Lola sorprendida

 **— No hombre, era para ver que tal estábamos pero no** —

Y entonces le preguntaron por Luffy.

 **— Con Luffy no sé, ahí lo tenéis** — y señaló dos mesas mas atrás, donde ambos podían estar conectados por sus miradas.

 **— Ti pero vete con él** — dijo Nojiko

 **— Que venga él, tio** —

Eso no pasó, y Nami se tuvo que ir, cosa que notificó a Luffy

 **— Yo me voy —**

 **— Te liaste con Ussop dicen por ahí** — le soltó así de repente Luffy

 **—** **¿Nosotros estamos de algo luego?**

— **Ah no** — esa pregunta de Nami le pillara de sorpresa

 **— Pues eso** —

 **— No te lo digo por mal —**

 **— Ah vale —**

 **— Tranquila** — dijo Luffy

 **— Te voy a dar dos besos que me voy** — informó

 **— No** —

¿No? Entonces Nami no le quedó más opción, se levantó de la silla, se quedó mirando para Luffy y él también se le quedó mirando, ella le sonrió y se fue, Luffy no se esperaba que de verdad se fuera, pero, ahora ya estaba.

Al día siguiente Luffy y Nami hablaban, pero obviamente, Luffy no le hablaba para nada igual.

 **— ¿Y qué luego?** — intentó Nami sacar algo de conversación

 **— Nada —**

 **— Bueno, si no quieres hablar avisa eh —**

 **— Avisada —**

 **— Vale bebe, cuídate eh un beso** — intentó ser un mínimo cortante ella

 **— Igual —**

 **— Ah a mí nada, eres tú que no quieres hablar** — le echo Nami en cara

 **— Yo no dije eso** —

Esa respuesta a Nami le sorprendió.

 **— Pues es lo que parece —**

 **— A ti —**

 **— ¿Entonces no?** — preguntó Nami

 **—** **¿Qué? —**

 **— Que si no quieres hablar** — aclaró

 **—** **No sé** — Luffy estaba dudando

 **— Es decisión tuya** — le dio Nami la opción a decidir

 **— Prefiero hablarte mal —**

 **— No hice nada para que me hables mal, pienso yo** —

Y en verdad eso era así, porque no estaban saliendo, pero, sentimientos si que los había y eso puede ser más incluso que una relación, joder, como se arrepentía de hacer el gilipollas, en verdad Luffy la trataba bien, muy bien, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Se repitió Nami mil y una vez.

Todo el mundo tenía claro de que estaban juntos, todo el mundo menos ellos, ¿por qué no lo hablaron? ¿por miedo? ¿por vergüenza?

Los siguientes días Nami intentó seguir sacando conversación, pero todas las respuestas eran negativas, y de ahí hasta dejarse totalmente de hablar y Nami en ese momento lo único que pudo pensar fue: se acabó.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí estoy otra vez dándoos la lata como siempre, la verdad a veces me parece algo estúpido escribir estas mini notas porque siento que nadie las lee, pero bueno, por otra parte me siento a gusto escribiéndolas porque me hace sentir más cercana a vosotros jajajaja.**

 **Siento si quizás algunas expresiones que utilizo no las dais entendido de todo, están traducidas del gallego y a veces algunas expresiones solo tienen sentido en el gallego.**

 **¡Por cierto! No sé si os pasara, pero por si acaso. A mí me pasaba que cuando leía un Fanfic tenía ganas de saber donde se transcurría la historia, porque todo el mundo se basa en un lugar en concreto, y aún que aquí casi todas las conversaciones son vía móvil yo también me baso en un lugar para escribir todo esto, mi lugar favorito, un pueblo marinero de Galicia, llamado Muros, me parece precioso, y si estáis interesados podéis buscar fotos del pueblo.**

 **Nada más que decir, os dejo en paz, hasta el próximo capítulo Nakamas.**


	4. Lo escondido detrás del disfraz

**Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea. ¿Qué tal están mis lectores favoritos? Yo muy bien y espero que vosotros también 😊 Aquí estamos con este tercer capítulo, ayer por la noche estuve dándole vueltas a que título le podría poner a esta historia y, se me ocurrió llamarla Cuerda Floja, no sé si será un título apropiado, pero bueno, quizás se me ocurre otro y esto que habéis leído no os ha servido para nada jajajaja. Sin más demoras, os dejo continuar con esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

 **Lo escondido detrás del disfraz**

No tomamos más contacto, no porque yo no quisiera, y seguramente Luffy tampoco, pero él es tan cabezón… aún que quien sabe, quizás es mejor así.

Los carnavales se aproximan y yo seguramente vuelva a donde vive él, otra vez. Mi plan era ver a Ussop, pero, él me la volvió a liar, de nuevo, si lo llegara a saber… aún que con el tiempo me de cuenta de que me hizo un favor, igualmente fui igual, a casa de Viví y ese mismo día teníamos que preparar el disfraz para el día siguiente, íbamos de monstruo de las galletas, el disfraz era sencillo, un tutu azul, cartulina y un poco de maña con las tijeras para hacer los ojos, las galletas y la boca. Sinceramente acabamos bastante rápido y áun nos dio tiempo de jugar un poco al just dance y irnos a dormir.

Al día siguiente tomamos algo por la mañana, comimos en casa de Viví y por la tarde fuimos a comprar como una especie de tinte en spray para el pelo, fue idea mía, el color tenía que ser azul, que mala idea sería eso, pero ¿quién lo sabía?

Llegada la noche, cenamos y nos empezamos a arreglar, maquillarnos, alisarnos el pelo… llegó la hora de ponernos el pelo de azul, dios mío, esa idea tan horrible que nos costó un encrespamiento increíble, las camisetas manchadas de azul… en fin, que nos fuimos a la fiesta, a unos soportales, a beber un poco y a hablar con amigos.

Me encontré a Ussop, mi embriaguez me hizo una mala pasada dándome la idea de ir a pegarle, error, y ahí fui con todas mis ganas por lo que me había hecho y la verdad que para mi sorpresa me tranquilizó, aún que me pusiera a llorar después. Al final, decidimos ir a la carpa, donde se encontraba la música, había mucha gente y por lo cual hacía mucha calor, estuvimos bailando y pasándola bien, pero ahí estaba Luffy, dando el cante, como siempre, yo notaba como me miraba, notaba como, muy poco a poco se iba acercando, aún que finalmente quien tuvo que dar el paso definitivo fuera yo y se lo deje muy claro, le miré fijamente a los ojos, él me tenía sujetando la cadera, me acerqué a su oído, para que me pudiera escuchar.

 **— Mañana me voy, tú tienes ganas y yo también, eres un cabezón, así que no sé, si quieres arrepentirte después haz lo que quieras. —**

 **— Yo voy contigo, pero fuera de la carpa** —

Y nos fuimos, más bien sin rumbo pero bueno, nos encontramos a los amigos de Ussop, pensé que pasarían de nosotros, que no harían nada, pero mi pensamiento cambio cuando de repente escuche un grito, del cual no pude distinguir la voz diciendo:

 **— ¿A dónde vas? —**

Me quedé mirando hacía ellos, con cara de ¿qué coño?

 **— ¿Qué coño os importa?** — les dije y me fui con Luffy, me preguntó si yo quería que él hiciese algo al respecto, pero, obviamente no.

Seguimos caminando y nos quedamos en un portal, nos empezamos a besar, mucho y con muchas ganas, hasta que de repente me dice Luffy:

 **— No, me estás haciendo la encerrona, yo no quiero hacer nada —**

Me quedé mirándole y lo único que le dije fue

 **— Sabes que sí —**

 **— A ver sí, yo quiero, pero estoy enfadado —**

Seguía con lo mismo, con que estaba enfadado, y no digo que no tuviera motivos, me equivoqué y pague por ello.

Nos seguimos besando igual, super apasionado, con tantas ganas, ambos, hasta que yo me tuve que ir, me acompañó hasta donde estaba casi Viví, me iba a ir hasta que Luffy me dijo algo que no es cuche muy bien y me acerqué a él.

 **— Como te arrastras** — dijo Luffy riéndose

 **— No me arrastro, pero contigo es así —**

Nos despedimos con un beso y sinceramente estaba tan bien… tan bien que no me podía imaginar que esa sería la ultima vez que vería a Luffy.

* * *

 **Pues ya está, esto es todo y aquí se ha acabado este capítulo. Tranquilxs, aún queda para que se acabe la historia. La verdad es que este capítulo ha sido cortito, pero todo lo que tenía que contar ha sido bastante corto y bastante confuso todo, pero por lo menos casi todo el capítulo ha sido narrativa, que seguramente los amantes de la narrativa lo estaban deseando. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo nakamas!**


	5. Daños Colaterales

**¡Hola chicxs! ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo estoy en esos días en lo que todo es horrible gracias a mis hormonas. En fin son cosas de esta vida.**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que en el anterior capítulo no os he dejado con nada de intriga, pero son cosas que pasan jajajaja, en este capítulo la verdad es que creo que tampoco os voy a dejar con mucha, pero, a mí me llega con solo pensar que pasara con Luffy y Nami, díos mío de mi vida. Os dejo tranquilxs con este capítulo** 😊

* * *

 **Daños colaterales**

Paso el tiempo, Luffy y yo seguíamos hablando, pero su carácter y a veces su pasotismo hacía que me pusiera de mal humor, por lo que empezamos a distanciarnos, otra vez, pero ya daba igual. Con el transcurso del tiempo conocí más chicos, pero nada importante a decir verdad.

Llegó el verano y con el las fiestas de los pueblos, una de ellas muy importante es la fiesta de la virgen del Carmen, la patrona de los marineros, y el sitio donde vivía Luffy era puro mar, así que acercándose ese día Lola me ofreció quedarme en su casa ese fin de semana. Y así fue, salí a la fiesta, estuve con mis amigos, la verdad es que necesitaba desconectar de todo un poco.

Estaba con Robin yendo en dirección a la orquesta hasta que, el grupo de Luffy, tuvimos que pasar por su lado y Luffy me gritó y me pidió que me acercara, y así hice.

— **Después ¿podemos quedar para hablar?** — me preguntó Luffy, no sabía si realmente lo decía enserio, o más bien sería sarcásticamente.

— **¿Hablar de qué?** —

— **De todo.** — me dijo con una sonrisa

Yo asentí, ¿por qué no? No lo veía como algo malo, seguí con Robin y llegamos a la orquesta, bailamos desfasadamente hasta que me habló Luffy,

— **¿Dónde estás?** —

— **Estoy delante de la orquesta, por la zona izquierda** —

— **Ah, yo también** —

Me giré para buscarlo y la verdad es que no lo vi, busqué, busqué y busqué pero nada, que no estaba-

— **No te veo** — le escribí

— **Yo a ti tampoco** —

Robin buscó para ver si ella lo veía y efectivamente, lo vio.

— **Nami, está ahí** —

Estaba detrás de mí y ni lo había visto.

— **Hola** — le dije

— **A ver** — comenzó — **¿quieres venir a dar una vuelta?** —

Y fuimos, la verdad es que ambos sabíamos cómo iba a acabar esto, pero ya se vería. Nos cogimos de la mano, yo me extrañé pero no dije nada.

— **Nami** — me miró fijamente a los ojos — **ya sé que esto es raro, no sé, pero, a ver yo la verdad es que te echaba de menos** —

— **¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no me hablaste?** —

— **Porque no sabía que decirte, me sentía mal porque me comporte como un idiota** —

— **Ya Luffy, pero es que no podemos estar siempre así, ¿entiendes?** —

— **Ya lo sé, tú me gustas, enserio** —

— **No se nota mucho** —

Y me besó, para que me callará, o tal vez no, seguimos andando hasta que llegamos a un sitio, algo raro, porque estaba todo oscuro, había unas escaleras que daban lugar a una especie de patio pequeño a decir verdad, agarre mi chaqueta y la deje posada en un muro un poco más alto que yo, el sitio era todo de piedra así era algo incómodo .

Luffy me agarró y me puso entre la pared de piedra y él, empezamos a besarnos, con muchas ganas, puse mis manos en su nuca y él, las suyas las situó a la altura de mis caderas. Me empezó a deslazar el lazo que tenía sujetando mi pantalón y yo empecé a desabotonarle la camisa al estilo hawaiano que llevaba puesta, la verdad es que yo soy malísima desabotonando y cuando yo tenía solo cuatro botones quitados, él ya tenía mi pantalón en el suelo, me cogió con más fuerza y me alzó hacía arriba, me llevó hasta donde estaban las escaleras y nos sentamos, yo encima de él, empezó a masturbarme el clítoris y yo a hacerle una paja.

— **¿Ya estás cachonda?** — me preguntó

— **Ya llevo un rato** — respondí

— **¿Tanto te gusto?** —

Ahí le bese, ¿para qué contestarle?, seguimos masturbándonos mutuamente hasta que Luffy cogió el condón.

— **No hace falta eh, tomo anticonceptivos** — aclaré

— **No me fío de esas cosas** — dijo con un tono bastante desconfiado

Se colocó el condón e introdujo su pene en mi vagina. Nos movíamos como el vaiven de los barcos, mis uñas arañaban su espalda, su boca besaba mi cuello, sus manos agarraban mi pelo, mis piernas abrazaban su cintura, de repente me levantó y me puso en la pared, algo que no salió muy bien y que hizo que nos volviéramos a colocar como estábamos, Luffy gemía, gemía un montón, yo le mordía de vez en cuando la oreja, y seguimos durante mucho tiempo, sinceramente o pensé que Luffy podría aguantar tanto, y de repente llegó al orgasmo, y nos quedamos abrazados un momento, después me quite de encima suya, me estaba empezando a vestir hasta que…

— **Nami… ¿dónde está el condón?** —

Como que ¿dónde está el condón? Pues en tu pene ¿dónde va a estar?

— **No lo tengo puesto eh** —

— **¿Cómo no?** — estaba confundida

— **No** — volvió a negar

Miramos por si se pudo caer en el suelo, pero para nada, entonces metí mis dedos en el útero, para localizar e condón y extraerlo, pero ni una pizca de eso, entonces pensé que podría estar a la altura del cérvix y por eso no lo daba cogido con los dedos. Se lo expliqué a Luffy, pero la verdad es que no lo entendió muy bien. Pero bueno, ahora ese condón tendría que ser expulsado con mi cuerpo o ser extraído por un ginecólogo, decidí la primera opció, por el momento.

* * *

 **Y bueno! Hasta aquí, soy mala por una vez en la historia jajajajaja. Espero que en el próximo capítulo la gente más joven comprenda que esto le puede pasar a cualquiera y que es la cosa más normal del mundo, y que siempre siempre siempre estéis informados por vuestro ginecólogo aún que vosotras mismas podáis extraer el preservativo, porque os puede causar infección, en fin, ya hablaré de eso en otro momento.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **StrongSoul.**


	6. Arde

**Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Hacía ya tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí (normal no tienes ni un review) y me daba pena dejarlo como en stand-by, cuando en mi vida siguen pasando muchas cosas que (aún no lo he dicho) puedo aplicarlo a mis queridísimos Luffy y Nami.**

 **Así que, continuemos con la historia que este capítulo (spoiler) va a venir muy cargadito.**

* * *

Me volví a mi ciudad, deje atrás todo lo pasado con Luffy (si es que eso era posible) e hice mi vida normal, como cualquier chicx en verano.

Se lo comentaba a mis amigxs y, casi todos llegaban a la misma conclusión (sobre todo si ya habían tenido relaciones íntimas) el preservativo saldría solo, mi cuerpo lo entendería como un objeto extraño y lo expulsará al exterior.

Y bueno.

Así fue.

En ese momento me había quedado un poco en shock porque, joder, no me fastidies, que salga eso así como cualquier cosa tiene su meríto.

Pero en fin.

Cogí mi Iphone y le envíe un mensaje a Luffy.

 **— Ya está —**

Total ¿para qué iba añadir más?

Él tampoco se había molestado mucho en preguntar.

 **— ¿No hay probabilidades de que te quedes embarazada verdad? —**

 **— ¿Por qué tendría que haberlas? —**

 **— No sé, pero, estoy intranquilo —**

 **— Bueno, pues cuando me venga la menstruación te avisaré ¿te parece? —**

 **— Me parece perfecto —**

Después de la conversación, pensé: para esto te quieren los chicos, para tener relaciones y que no te vengas con un bebe después.

Pero bueno.

Eramos dos personas adultas con ganas de pasarlo bien, y que saliera mal no era culpa de ninguno, cosas que pasan.

Y cuando llegó el día, que podría llamarlo "definitivo", también le envíe un mensaje a Luffy que no se preocupara, obviamente.

Así que ahora a Luffy más a mí no nos quedaba ningún motivo del cual hablar.

Y pasaron los meses, y el año, y volví celebrar otro fin de año, y ambos estábamos haciendo nuestra vida normal, por separado.

Volví a donde vivía varias veces, bastantes de ellas me lo encontré y la verdad es que se me quedaba mirando durante bastante rato, cosa a la que yo me preguntaba por qué.

Pero bueno, tampoco importaba.

Se estaba acabando ya este verano y la verdad es que Luffy y yo no habíamos recuperado contacto, tampoco lo pensaba mucho, no le daba muchas vueltas.

Pero llegó el día Jueves, 6 de Septiembre.

 **Recibí un mensaje de Robin, serían las cinco y media de la tarde aproximadamente.**

 **— Tía ¿te has enterado? —**

 **— No tía ¿qé pasa? No me asustes —**

 **— Hay un incendio forestal donde vive Luffy —**

Se me congeló todo.

Todo el mundo sabía el peligro que tenían los incendios forestales desde los del año pasado, entre directamente a Instagram y ya ví varias historias de un incendio enorme, no me lo podía creer.

Puede que Luffy y yo perdiéramos el contacto, pero, le hice la promesa de que siempre estaría ahí en situaciones de riesgo y esta, era una situación de riesgo.

* * *

 **Bueno, hemos pasado de relaciones sexuales a incendios forestales. Lol.**

 **Pero la realidad supera a la ficción chicxs.**

 **Eso sí de una cosa para otra ha pasado un año de diferencia, pero lo de las miradas tal y cual era más bien paja. Pero oye, si queréis algún capítulo de relleno sobre los pensamientos de Nami me lo decís y yo me lo plantearé.**

 **En fin, espero que alguien empiece a leer esto y le enganche.**


	7. No se si lo hago por ti o por mi

**Hola hola. ¿Qué tal estaís? Yo muy bien y espero que vosotros también.**

 **En fin.**

 **El anterior capítulo creo que nos habíamos quedado con una situación algo complicada, más que nada porque los incendios forestalesson complicados.**

 **LEER ANTES DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 **Pero bueno, lo que os venía a comentar antes de este capítulo.**

 **Después de seis capítulos de historia, he decidido darle nombre a los sitios donde viven tanto Luffy como Nami y como los demas personajes, y como quería lugares de One piece que se semejaran aEspaña me he puesto a buscar similitudes, Pero Eiichiro Oda es un pococaprichoso y coge similitudes, pero tampoco tantas. Así que, como el que mas se parece a España (ya que fue referente) esDressrosa, va a ser aqui el sitio más principal de toda la historia, después donde viva cada personaje se irá viendo con el paso de la historia.**

* * *

Me quedé de piedra.

Las historias de Instagram, lo que me había dicho Robin, el enorme incendio que era (y es).

No daba crédito a la semejante situación que se me ponía delante de mí, y no la quería asimilar. Tenía miedo de que lepasara algo a Luffy, tengo miedo de que le pase algo a Luffy.

El fuego estaba tan cerca de las casas.

Le volví a hablar a Robin.

 **— Robin ¿cómo esta la situación? —**

 **— Pues exactamente igual, nos esta rodeando todo el fuego, no sabemos que hacer —**

Joder, ¿por qué deje de mantener el contacto con Luffy?

 **— ¿Tú crees que si le hablo a Luffy se extrañará? —** pregunté

 **— No creo, eso sí tardará bastante en contestar, la verdad es que esto se esta poniendo muy feo —**

Deje a Robin tranquila, ella también estaba ocupada y no quería molestarla.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde, y parecía que el tiempo no se me daba dilema. ¿Le hablaré o no le hablaré? Miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos, no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de que me respondíera mal si le preguntaba, y de hecho, me sentía mal por pensar así.

Pero bueno, esLuffy y lo que había tenido con el había sido especial. Y todoel mundo lo sabía.

Encendí la televisión, para distraerme mas que nada, estaban hechando mi serie favorita, e incluso con eso no era capad de concentrarme, la gente deDressrosa seguía subiendo cosas sobre el incendio, comolos bomberos lo intentaban apagar, como la policía desalojaba a gente de sus casas, era horrible.

Y ya eran las ocho de la tarde.

Y no aguanté más.

Entre en WhatsApp, fui directamente a la conversacción de Luffy sin mirar ninguna otra, y miré nuestra ultima conversación, me pusé fatal, porque aún dolía.

Pero igualmente le hablé.

 **— Luffy —**

Comencé, tenía el corazón en un puño de los nervios.

 **— Me he enterado de lo del incendio, y bueno, de que estaba cerca de las casas —**

Se lo expliqué, y no sé porque, más que nada porque quiero entender que el supondría que le hablaría por ese motivo.

 **— ¿Tú estás bien? —**

Ahora si estaba nerviosa.

Obviamente no respondió, también me lo imaginaba, no creo que estuviese con el movil en esos momentos.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, porque no daba respondido yla gente ya había dejado de subir cosas, y eso me hizo suponer dos cosas: o que ya había acabado o que el incendio había ido a peor.

Después de una hora y poco me escribió.

Estaba con el movil observandolo como si me hubiesen dado mi mayor regalo.

Y leí lo que me dijo.

 **— Sí estoy bien, pero pf, era enorme —**

 **— Bf pues me alegro un monton, es que lo víyme preocupe la verdad —**

 **— Que raro —** me dijo asisin más

Y yo pensando ¿raro el que?

 **— ¿El qué? —**

 **— Que me hables —**

Me callo totalmente, ¿y ahora qué le decía? Yo de verdad quería hablar con el, y no sabía como hacerlo, tampoco le hablé como excusa del incendio, si de verdad le hablé ha sido porque me preocupé.

 **— ¿Acaso no puedo? —**

 **— Ah sí —**

 **— Tú tampoco me hablas cuando nos vemos en Dressrosa—** le reclamé

 **— Cosa que tú tampoco—** me reclamóél a mí

Y me volvío a callar la boca. Otra vez.

Joder.

 **— Ya... — no sabía ya como excusarme —** Es que sinceramente pense que te caía mal —

 **— Eres idiota —** me dijo **— ¿cómo me vas a caer mal? —**

 **— No lo sé —**

 **— Bueno —**

¿Y yo ahora qué le decía?

 **—Pues cuando te vea te saludo ¿te parece? —**

¿Enserio Nami? Pero ¿qué contestación era esa?

 **— Me parece perfecto —**

Y todo se quedóahí.

Ahora volvería otra vez a volverle a ver a través de las fotos de Instagram, volverme a arrepentir de lo que hice ydesear volver atrás en el tiempo.

 **— Eh tía —**

Un mesaje de Robin.

La primera cosa que se me ocurrió era que Luffy le hubiese dicho algo, pero no creo.

 **— ¿Qué pasa?—**

 **— El finde del 22 estamos todas libres y vamos a quedar en Dressrosa —** me comentó **— Y vamos a salir ¿te apuntas? —**

 **— Bueno vale —**

 **— ¿Tía te pasa algo? —** mepreguntó, ella era mi amiga desde siempre y incuso por un mensaje sabría que me pasaría algo

 **— Por el momento no, el 22 no se sabe —**

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí todo, espero que os haya gustado.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. Repetir una y otra vez

**Hola hola. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? La verdad es que tenía bastante desatendido esto, estoy algoocupada ultimamente y la verdad también, es que estuve pensando más o menos como seguir desarollando esta historia, porque poco a poco la vida de Nami se complica, todas las vidas son comlicadas jejeje. Bueno, espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Repetir una y otra vez.**

En pocos días volvería a Dessrosa, a casa de Robin, muchas eran las ganas que tenía, pero llegando el día cada vez me ponía más nerviosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos era día 21, viernes. Eso quería decir que en unas horas me montaría a un bus que me llevaría a Dessrosa.

Empece a preparar mis cosas, la ropa, el maquillaje, los bártulos de uso diario.

Comencé a sentir unos pasos a mi espalda, ya sabía perfectamente quien era, estaba sola en casa así que no era muy difícil de adivinar.

 **— Nami hija ¿ya tienes todo listo? —**

 **—Sí mamá, en una horaya estaré en el bus —**

 **— Bueno —** dijo con los ojos achinados y una sonrisa en su rostro **— Toma esto —** alzo su brazo y en su mano poseía unos cuantos billetes

 **— Mmá no hace falta —** dije yo negandome a cogerlos

 **— Claro que sí —** su expresión se torno sería **— Verás, estes días te he visto bastante intranquila, ¿seguro que quieres ir a casa de Robin? —** preguntó preocupada

 **— Sí mamá, no te preocupes estoy bien... —** me fije en su expresión, se notaba que no le había convencido de todo, y por mi cara enormemente expresiva, a mí seguramente se me había notado que estaba mintiendo **— Solo es que... —**

 **— Mira si no quieres ir llamo a la madre de Robin y ya está, no hay ningún problema—** me cortó

 **— No, no, no, hace falta de verdad, solo es que sigo algo afectada por los incendios que hubo hace un par de semanas, ya sabes, la angustia de no estar ahí ayudando y eso —** intente estar lo más convencible posible

 **— Esta claro que no me vas a decir que te pasa, pero esta bien, pasalo bien —** sonrió

Uf, si pude superar este trago con Bellemere, esta claro que puedo superar cualquier cosa. Es verdad que una madre siempre nota cuando sus hijxs estan mal, pero aún así, ni yosabía lo que me pasaba como para poder contarselo a ella.

Agarre mis cosas, le dí un beso a mí madre ysalí de casahacía la estación.

Mientras tanto de Dessrosa, em casa de Robin, ella y Viví estaban teníendo una conversación sobre el fin de semana.

 **— Oye y Nami ¿cúando viene? —** preguntó curiosa Viví

— **Pues...—** Robin miró su reloj **—Supongo que sobre las siete estará aquí —**

 **—¡Que bien! —** exclamó contenta **— Y.. ¿tú crees que vendrá animada? El otro día hablé con ella y a decir verdad no se veía con muchas ganas, sobre todo de salir —**

 **— Ya, no sé... —** suspiró Robin **— ¿Hablaste algo con Luffy?—**

 **— ¿Hablar? ¿Con Luffy? ¿Y de qué? —** pregunto extrañada la peli-azul

 **— Dios Viví de que va a ser —** río **— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de queNami esta hasta las trancas? —**

 **— Ah pos no —** puso cara rara y a la vez extrañada **— ¿Y de quién?—**

Robinpuso los ojos en blanco.

 **— Pues de Luffy, Viví, de Luffy —** le dijo ya casi como regañandola

Viví miró hacía abajo durante unos segundos y volvío a mirar a Robin con la boca abierta.

 **— Ah, pues pensé que desde que estuvo, bueno.. eso —** se sonrojo **— Ya sabes lo que hizo vaya, pense que ya estaba, que pasaba de él, como hace siempre —**

Robin rió.

 **— Tú desde que estás con Sanji no te enteras de nada —**

La peli-azul asintió

 **— Pero vaya, si quieres, le puedo sacar algo de información a Sanji, ya sabes como él y Luffy son amigos, quizás él sabe algo —** comentó Viví

Robin quedó, asombrosamente, mirandopara ella.

 **— Pues es una gran idea, eso sí, con cuidado, que a lo mejor a Nami nole gusta —** dijo seria **— y ya sabes que estas cosas del amor son... complicadas —**

 **— Pa chasco que sí —** afirmó Viví.

Mientrás tanto, aún a unos cuantos kilometrós de distancia, estába Nami, en el bus, le había enviado un mensaje a Robin de que ya había pasado Logue Town, la capital, y que en dos horas a no más tardar estaría allí. Estaba algo cansada de estar sentada, pero le reconfortaba estarescuchando música mientras apreciaba el paisaje. Era tan hermoso. Le encantaba mirar desapercibida losárboles y los pájaros como volaban cerca del bus, le resultaba tan relajante. Aún que igualmente, eso no la alejaban eses pensamientos que la rodeaban y la acribillaban, como si algo malo hubiese echo, esa conversación con Luffy le había dado la sensación de que a él le había molestado.

Se secó las lagrímas.

No le gustaba sentirse así, pero, no sabía sentirse de otra forma tampoco.

« Pf, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar?»sedecía una y otra vez«Si no hubiese ese incendio, yo no le hubiese hablado a Luffy, es verdad, pero tampoco sé sí él quiere que yo le hable»

Volvió a recordar la conversación con Luffy.

 **— Pues cuando te vea te saludo ¿te parece? —**

 **— Me parece perfecto —**

Volteo la mirada hacía el pasillo del bus, cerro los ojose intento olvidarse por un rato.

Eran apróximadamente las siete de la tarde y, efectivamente Nami llego a Dessrosa y Robin ya estába esperandola, se fundieron en un abrazó y fueron hacía su casa.

Al llegar,Nami dejó todo en la habitación de Robin, y esta no le tardo mucho en preguntar.

 **— ¿Cómo estás? —**

 **— ¿Hablaste algo con él o algo? —** Nami miró fijamente a los ojos de la morena

 **— No, la verdad, además ya sabes que yo no soy la que más trato tiene con él —** aclaró

 **— Ya... —** se quedó pensativa

 **— Bueno —** dijo Robin mientrás se sentaba en la cama junto a ella **— Vamos a pasarlo bien ¿vale? —**

Nami asintió con la cabeza.

Después de la conversación, las chicas cenaron, hablaron un poco y se fueron a dormir, el día sería un día largo. Nami despertó con los rayos del sol, serían aproximadamente las diez de la mañana. Se dió cuenta de que Robin no estaba con ella en la habitación, así que, se levanto, se vistió y fue al piso de abajo.

Se encontro a Robin mirando por la ventana, hoy era feriaen Dessrosa,el pueblo estaba animado.

 **— Buenos días —** saludó Nami

Robin segiró y se quedó mirando.

 **— Buenos días a ti también —** sonrió

 **— ¿Ya has desayunado? —**

 **— No, te estaba esperando ¿vamos a desayunar fuera? —**

Nami sonrió y asintió a la vez.

Las chicas fueron dando un paseo hastaun bar cualquiera mientras veían la feria. La ferias podían ser tan entretenidas.

 **— ¿Desayunamos aquí? —**

 **—Por mí bien—** dijo hambrienta la peli-naranja.

Después de desayunar, siguieron dando una vuelta por la feria, poco después fueron a comer y al cabo de un rato fueron a dar otro paseo. A medida de que las chicas iban avanzando en su paseo, Nami iba mirando el hermoso paisaje que porzonas ya era inexistentea causa del incendió.

Como odiaba los incendios.

 **— Y bien —** comenzo a hablar la morena **— ¿Qué hablaste con Luffy? —**

 **— Pues verás —**

Nami le dió su movil y su amiga leyó toda la conversación, aún que no tardó mucho porque tampoco era muy densa que digamos.

 **— Bueno, ni tan mal ¿no? —** dijo Robin

 **—¿Tú crees? Yo creo que sí, que ha sido majo pero, me dió la sensación como de que molestaba —**

 **— Eso es porque eres una agonías —** río **— Y porque estas hasta las trancas —**

Nami se sonrojo.

 **— Sabes que esta noche seguramente salga ¿no? —** le dijo a Nami

 **— Sí, pero tampoco creo que le hable —**

 **— Ah no, no no no no —** dijo Robin diciendo no cin la cabeza **— Tú le has dicho aquí —** señaló el móvil **— Que si le veías le hablarías —** acabó con tono burlesco

 **— Ah —** Nami empezó a reírse **— Pero serás —**

Ambas siguieron con el paseo, y volvieron a casa, cenaron y comenzaron a optó por un top blanco de tirantes y un pantalón vaquero corto, su peinado de siempre y un maquillaje sencillo con unos labios muy morados, Nami se decidió por un body de tercio pelo negro con un detalle de puntilla, abierto por la espalda, y un pantalon acampanado negro, el pelo se lo recogió en una cola alta, dejando los mechones de delante sueltos, su maquillaje también era sencillo un eyeliner algo pronunciado y sus labios rojos como el carmín.

Salieron de casa y se dirijieron hasta donde habían quedado con sus amigas. Iban todas monísimas, Viví llevaba un mono de hilo metalizado, largo, con cuello halter y en color plata, Lola un vestido largo, de cuello halter, con una abertura en un lateral de color negro, Nojiko un vestidocorto, con volante fruncido que solo cubría uno de sus hombros. Todas de tacones y maquillajes sencillos.

 **— Pero ¡estaís monísimas! —** exclamó Lola

 **— Y vosotras —** respondió Robin **— Aún que vaya, parece que os habeís puesto de acuerdo todas con el negro, menos Viví y yo —** río

 **— Es lo que queda más elegante siempre —** resopló Nojiko

 **— Bueno que ¿vamos? —** habló Viví impaciente

Y las cinco chicas se pusieron a caminar dirección el único pub que habíaen Dessrosa y alrededores.

Entraron después de veinte minutos andando y se pidieron unos cubatas, fueron hasta la terraza y estaban hablando muy divertidamente, sobre todo cuando se tratabade cotilleos, era cuando mejor selo pasaban.

 **— Ui —** exclamó Viví **— Que ganas de ir al baño me han entrado —** comentó empezando a estar algo afectada por el cubata **— ¿Alguien me acompaña? —**

 **— Voy yo —** se levanto Nami

Y ambas entraron adentro del local, ya lleno de jovenes y no tan jovenes.

Había como una especie de habitación que separaba los baños demujeres y hombres, en el cual ya había cola, sobre todo en el baño de las mujeres, aún que entraban y salían deprisa, ninguna se quería perder la buena música. Cuando estaban apunto de entrar Viví y Nami, apareció Luffy saliendo de la puerta del baño de **los hombres y se quedó mirando descaradamente a Nami, algo que para la peliroja no paso desapercibido...**

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeeno, y hasta aquí todo. La verdad es que estoy satisfecha con este capítulo, ha sido más lago que los anteriores y eso me gusta, la verdad es que estoy intentando poner más narrativa en vez de diálogo, algo que me cuesta fin, espero que os haya gustado y espero algún review que siempre da ánimo para escribir.**

 **Hasta la próxima nakamas.**

 **Strong Soul.**


End file.
